Gijinka High
by crazyepicpineapples
Summary: In an experiment gone wrong, pokémon and humans are fused together, Scarlet is just one of those, in a high school built specifically for these Gijinka, will her first year go smoothly?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Prolouge and OC Form

Professor Holly walked through the various rooms, leading towards a large steel door protected by two of their best guards. The sprang to attention.

"At ease." Holly said as she walked past, scanning her card, the doors opened with a hiss.

Unnerved by the twisted bodies of humans and pokemon alike, the professor strolled calmly towards the largest tank in the room. Inside, floating in a blue liquid made her inside squirm but she kept a straight face. Merged with the body of a zorua was a girl, you could tell her hair was originally blonde, but her roots were slowly turning black with the occasional red strand. Suddenly, there was a blast and glass and water was sprayed over the floor, this was followed by a shrill alarm the darkness flashed red.

"No no no no no." Holly swore as she ran over to the main control panel. Desperately, she tried to save her creations and work. The two guards ran in and tried to drag the now yelling professor to safety.

"No!" She screamed. "I just need to..." With another blast, she was sent flying into the wall. The guards reached out to help, but they too were sent flying.

Soon, nothing was left of the laboratory, but smashed glass and rubble. But, as the sun set rubble shifted and something crept out of the shadows and ran off into the forest.

OC Form

Name:

Gender:

Age (12-any age):

Gijinka Species:

Teacher or Student:

What Class(If teacher, out of...):

Battling classes

Move Teacher

PE

Appearance:

Clothes:

Personality:

Moves:

Other Character Info:

Character History:


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to everyone who sent in OCs there aren't any in this chapter but will come in soon. Have fun. XP_

I pulled my hood over my head and merged with the crowd of Nacrene City. I pushed into the pokémart, the woman sent me a warm smile.

"Welcome to the pokémart. How may I help you.

"Three potions please." She passed over three small purple objects and I fished out some spare change from my pocket.

"Thank you for coming." I nodded and left. Keeping my head low, I rushed back into Pinewheel forest, to the safety of darkness.

A while later, while I was roasting berries. Hmm oran berries. Whoa homer moment. I watched the pokémon creep out of their homes ready for the night hunt. A group of weedle crawled past giving me a look before climbing into a nearby tree. I decided to join them, climbing up the tree that I lent on lying down on the branches.

I suddenly felt drowsy and my eyelids drooped, sleep washing over me.

I woke with a start. My ebony hair over my face, I pushed my fringe back. Funny I didn't remember falling I remembered. My stuff! I checked if my stuff was still there and gave a sigh of relief they were. The bushes rustled, I froze. I leapt down, not so gracefully, landing on my face. Oh joy that's gonna bruise. The bush rustled again and my tail gave an angry flick and ears sprang to attention. What was that, I didn't mention I had a tail, no ok then I do. Anyways, I got onto all fours and crept towards the bushes. A shadow leapt from the bushes and hid behind an old oak.

I charged speeding up as I ran. I leapt into the air, only to be sent flying with a blast of electricity. I growled at the intruder whoever he or it was. He gave a laugh but it sounded more like a bark and sent another ball of electricity. This time I was ready, I dodged the ball and ran towards him, my claws sharpening I caught his arm and he gave a howl of pain and anger.

"Damn." He swore as he spotted the dark cut. I froze surprised at the speech, I thought he was a pokémon. I mean he smelt and acted like a pokémon but now that I thought about it there was another smell there. Human. Wait a second does that mean he's like me? Before I could ask or say anything. The strange boy's body was engulfed with flames his figure shadowed against the glow. With a cry he ran towards me, hitting me with extreme heat. My eyes rolled into my head and I blacked out.

_Yay chapter 2 done. Tell me what you think. Was it good was it bad. Or should I give up now before I make your eyes bleed. _

Follow favorite and reviw. Onwards!...


	3. Chapter 3

_Promise this chapter will have Ocs Thanks to , gara316, slendie258, GoldenApe, Ins4ne Gam3r, tyranid80 and twilightcrystalflame for the Ocs. But I still need more. XP_

_Pokémon taken: _

_Zorua, Pichu, lucario, Escavalier, Haxorus, Espeon, Umbreon, Milotic, Poochyena, Ditto, Beautifly, Abork. That is all. Enjoy! XP_

"What where you thinking!" Screeched a high voice. "You could off killed her!" I opened my eyes. I was in some sort of hospital room, a plump pink woman stood hands on her hips her pink hair bunched hanging down from her face. Behind her was a boy who looked around 18, 19 he wore a black hoodie with strange white jeans. His hair was black with white highlights. Wait, I recognised that smell. Shit it`s him. I leapt up and the woman turned around.

"It`s ok dear. He's ok, was only ment to bring you here but he got over excited." She short a venomous look at the boy and he looked down at his feet. "You can go Charlie." The nurse sighed, and Charlie muttered a small sorry and left. I still didn't trust the nurse.

"Where am I?" I asked. The nurse smiled.

"You're at Gijinka High. a place where all Gijinka are safe." I froze. Gijinka that's what the scientist called me. There are more like me. The nurse chuckled.

"I am as you can see a Chansy, and you I'm guessing are a Zorua." I tilted my head, a habit of mine, I hadn't heard of the pokémon zorua before. I tried to get up, but the nurse pushed me back down. " No you don't. You need to rest, I'll get Maya to show you around later." And with that she left. I sat wondering who Maya was. Or more correctly what she was.

I didn't have to wait long, a few minutes later, some pink blur ran into the room slamming the door against the wall.

"ARGH!" I yelled, as a face materialized in front of mine. Her short pink hair hanging down in my face.

"Hi." She said cheerfully. "I'm Maya what's your name." Shaking slightly, I looked up.

"Umm...Scarlet. Hey Maya... What are you hanging off of." Maya gave a large maddening grin, but didn't answer my question.

"Hiya Scarlet, we're gonna be the best of friends. Marcus come say hi." I heard a sigh and a boy poked his head around the door.

"Maya. Get down from there." Maya gave another grin and leapt down from whatever she was hanging from. Her tail wrap around her pink t-shirt. Wait WHAT her tail. Whoa...ok then. The boy walked in his hood over his head, but I saw black hair with yellow rings poking out. Along with jet black pointy ears he had a tail too but his kept flicking. Maya ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him. I stared at them, are they going out or are they related.

"We're twins." Marcus said dully. I stood shocked. Shit I said that out loud, they were nothing alike. I mean, from what I've seen. Maya was hyper active and happy. While Marcus looked depressed, spoke quietly and was secretive. Maya looked at us both and a small frown appeared on her face only for a second though.

"Well come on then let's go." She cried grabbing me and Marcus by the arm and dragged us through the corridor. I looked around in shock, this place was huge! We ran by countless doors and classrooms(I'm guessing) but had not ran into anyone else.

"Umm...What actually is this place." Maya finally stopped running and turned round. For a moment she looked like she was remembering something but then she was back to her smiling self.

"Home!" I looked at her confused.

"She means." Sighed Marcus "That this is your home now. This school was created for adults and children alike that were experimented on, and were part of the Gijinka project." I just gaped lost for words. There was more like me.

"This is Great!" I yelled and Marcus looked at me like I was mad.

"Are you kidding! I hate this place I mean..."

"Now now Marcus." Interrupted a low voice. I turned around. A man around six feet walked up and placed a hand on Marcus shoulder.

"Sorry Sir." I gazed up at the towering man. He had black hair that went a shade of dark red down the middle, he wore a dark grey leather jacket with jeans. But most interestingly, he had crimson eyes. He smiled down at me.

"Hey Scarlet. Names Varric Kline but I'm sir to you."

"Yes sir." I said warily he gave a hearty laugh.

"Well I'll be off. Take care of yourself Scarlet I'll be seeing you soon. You too Maya." And with that he walked off.

"That was our Battle class teacher. You might have him tomorrow." Marcus explained and I nodded.

"Come on Guys! I want to show Scarlet to her ROOOMM!" She yelled in a singsong voice running off. Marcus sweat dropped we rushed after her.

After several turns and doors we reached a small door that read:

'First Years Room 13'

"You're with me!" Sang Maya. "We can sing songs and bake muffins and..." I missed the end of her sentence. Seriously what is UP with that girl she's a maniac.

'WHACK' I rubbed my face, and glared at Marcus who looked like he wanted to murder me.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" I yelled at him.

"For calling my sister a maniac." My face fell, seriously note to self stop saying everything out loud. He gave a sigh and walked off down the corridor and went into a different room. Maya popped her head round the door.

"Come On Scarlett. Come and meet your roomates." I sighed.

_HEYO. HOPE YOU LIKED THAT CHAPTER. I know I only introduced 3 ocs. Maya and Marcus (Slendie258) and Varric Kline (GoldenApe) but I will intoduce more next chaper. Now..._

_FAVORITE  
FOLLOW _

_AND ONWARDS! XP_


	4. Chapter 4

_Yay Chapter 4 Lets go! XP_

I walked into the large lounge and was shocked to see four others sitting on a couple of couches, there was a girl, a girl, no older than twelve with long blond hair with black streaks, she had little ears atop her head. She wore a yellow sundress and black thigh high shorts with black slip ons, she also had pale yellow skin. She glanced at me, caught me looking then blushed and looked away. Next to her was a girl with platinum blond hair down to her waist, in her hair was pink and blue streaks, her eyes were pink. She also had pink and blue scales running down from her elbows and knees, they glistened in the light. She wore an aquamarine shorts with cut-off sleeves and stonewashed denim shorts, she also wore aquamarine sandals. On her wrist was a charm bracelet and she wore an aquamarine bandanna which held her hair up, she gave me a wave and smiled warmly.

On another couch was a girl with brunette hair down to her mid-back, perfectly groomed, she had wings which shone in the light, competing with the scales of the other girl, she also had some small antennae which were flicking this way and that, she had a nail file in hand and was doing her nails.

"Say Hi Scarlet. This is Heather, Gaby and Rosalee." I waved at them, smiling.

"Yeah Yeah get on with it, I need to go polish my wings." Rosalee looked up and glared at me. Ok then, well I don't like her. Rosalee glared at me and started flapping her wings, I was sent flying in a gust of Silver Wind. "Well lucky for you, you don't have to like me. Just live with me." I got up from the floor rubbing my head. Shit, again. Got to stop saying stuff out loud. Heather sneaked over and offered me a cup of hot chocolate, I brightened immensly, leaping up.

"Thanks Heather. Just what I needed." I thanked giving a sigh of relief. Heather looked pleased and smiled widely at me.

"Hey! I`m the best person here, how come I didn't get one." Moaned Rosalee loudly, coming right up behind Heather. Heather gave a squeal and sent volts of electricity towards Rosalee, who screamed. I gave a snort of laughter, Rosalee's hair was now a mess and her wings and antennae drooped, and she looked murderous. "SEE WHAT YOU DID TO ME! THAT TAK ME FOREVER TO SORT OUT! WAIT UNTIL I TELL MY FATHER ABOUT THIS!" Her screams sent Heather rushing out into the kitchen. Crying, Rosalee ran into the bathroom.

"Hey Heather It's ok. You can come out she didn't mean it." Soothed Gaby, who was struggling not to laugh. Heather poked her head around the door. Her hair looked more like an afro now, and you could only see the tips of her ears. She had tears running down her face, and I felt a pang of angry towards Rosalee. She shouldn't have of yelled at her like that.

"Yeah. And the hot chocolate is really nice." Heather's face brightened.

"Really." She whispered, it was the first time she had spoken to me.

"Yeah." I said truthfully, Heather grinned again and flattened her hair.

"Anyway. So...Scarlet was it. Tell us about yourself." Gaby said sitting down.

"Yeah! I want to know too!" Yelled Maya leaping onto one of the sofas, I jumped I forgot she was still here.

"Umm..." I stood there thinking, I didn`t know what to say. "Well I guess I don't remember much. All I remember is being part of some experiment, but I escaped and well lived in the forest. That's about it what about you?" I asked. Gaby frowned.

"I didn't have the best of childhoods, my mum and dad were put in a coma and still are. So I lived with my Aunt Beatrice who didn't really like children much, she then handed me over to my mum's fellow scientists who then made me like this. Heather." Heather leapt up shaking her head. "Ok Maya." I looked over, this I wanted to hear. I wanted to know what she was hiding.

"I don`t remember." She smiled cheerfully. I slumped into my chair. So much for that. The door swung open, and another girl walked in. She wore a black tank top with baggy jeans, and her black boots make a clanking noise on the floor. She would have passed as a boy if it wasn't for her long, but roughed up, black hair. She had pale skin and dark red eyes that studied me. I was surprised that she didn't surprise me anymore. I gaped at the large pink scar on her face.

"What you looking at." She growled.

"Nothing." I averted my gaze quickly.

"Oh calm down Shadow will you. This is Scarlet the new kid." Shadow seemed to relax a bit.

"Sorry. I don`t really trust people that much." I shrugged. I got what she meant, I mean if they had been through what I had then they have a pretty good reason not to trust people.

"Oh you're here now." We all looked over, Rosalee had finally finished making herself presentable. She sat down with all of us with a small scowl on her face.

"Anyway." Shadow looked back over at me, ignoring Rosalee. "Lessons were a drag." I titlted my head.

"You have lessons here." shadow looked at me like I was mad.

"Duh. This is a high school, we have all the normal lessons like english maths and all that stuff. But that's not all." She added quickly at the bored look on my face. "We have PE. More fun than it sounds. batterling classes with Mr Kline, hes awesome."

"Oh yeah I met him." I smiled I can't wait to start lessons. "When do I go?" I asked, Gaby smiled.

"As your new you get a day to find your way around. So you start lesson in two days." I sat thinking, two days before doing anything not bad. "Unfortunately, we have lessons so you'll have to find something to do yourself." Oh, that doesn't sound as fun.

"Oh is that the time. I must be off guys, I need my beauty sleep." Rosalee announced and walked off into a set of back doors. I glanced at the clock. Whoa she was right, 10:50. We all agreed we needed our sleep, so we all said goodnight and the others walked into their rooms.

"You're with me!" Maya said happily. I forced a smile. She showed me to our room, it was big with enough space for two beds and a large desk. I got changed and brushed my teeth, before I climbed into bed. Oh My God. So much nicer than a tree. I thought as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

_WHOOO! DONE! Sorry boy's you come in next chapter, but i hope the girls like their characters. Are the chapters to short. tell Me PLEASE!_

_FAVOURITE_

_FOLLOW _

_AND ONWARDS! XP_


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you sure this is going to work." Asked one of the newer scientists, looking inside one of the tanks. Professor Holly turned round and glared at him. Holly had certainly suffered after the explosion. Millions of Gijinkas had escape, and off course she was blamed by the director but the new one said it wasn't her falut and had put her back in charge. She had him to thank for that and he had plans, but frankly he scared her. He was MAD! Like physco mad, but she has a job to do, so she shut up and aggred.

"You whats your name!" The man jumped back alarmed. The person that spoke was a small mousey looking person and he wore glasses that slipped off his nose.

"Uh...Billy Joans." He almost whispered.

"Well _Billy_ do you think that we would be spending millions on this if we weren't sure if it would work!" Holly's eye's blazed.

"Well...no,but..."

"Well shut up then! Now let's go see the director." Holly lead the group of now terrified people through the laboratory, a few of them wincing at the contents of the jars. These people were new to the project and weren't briefed for safety reasons, so their mind's and stomach's were still adjusting. Smirking at their reactions, she led them out the door and through long dark corridors,filled with large pictures of pokémon hanging off the walls, before they reached a large steel door and lead them through. Inside was a large dark room, but it was empty apart from a designer desk and chair. Professor Holly, took a shaky step forward and though she tried to hide it, everyone knew that she too, was afraid of the new Director. "The new recruits director."

"Thank you Nicola." Said a deep voice. The chair spun around. Then the lights flickered and turned off...

_TROLLOLLOLLOL._

_MWHAHAHAHA. NOW YOU MUST WAIT TO FIND OUT WHAT IS GOING ON! (I feel so evil) MWHAHAHA! XP_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hahahahaha. I soo evil. Sorry for not updating in a while, was in Jamaica. Anyway Onwards..._

I woke with a start. What the _fuck _was that about! Rubbing my head, I got up and found a clean outfit folded on the desk next to my bed, hmm free cleaning cool. I got dressed and walked out into lounge, it was quiet, too quiet.

"Good morning." Sang Maya. I gave a small scream and leapt about a foot into the air, Maya walked out the kitchen with a plate of steaming pancakes. Oh GOD they smell good!Just the smell made me realise how hungry I was. I gaped, as she placed them on the table and gestured for me to sit down. I ran over, and completely ignoring the cutlery (Sorry to all knifes and forks out there) and tucked in. And OMFG they were AMAZING! I mean MAN they melted in your mouth.

"Who made these?" I managed to ask between mouthfuls.

"Me." Maya smiled. When, I had finished, I looked at the clock. It was 10 past 10 wow, that late I thought. Wait a second are all the others asleep.

"No. they've gone to lessons, I`ll need to go in a minute, but I've got you a friend." She added on the look on my face. The prospect of being left alone all day scared me. "Well, I've got Battering Class. See you later friendly friend friend." And she rushed off, leaving me to sit there, poking the plate.

At least five minutes later, there was a nice and polite knock on the door.

"Scarlet. Are you in?" Someone asked, it sounded like a boy.

"Uh. Yes." A boy walked in smiling. He had really pale skin and bright eyes, and short well-kept blue hair. He was wearing a tee with a fast ball logo on it, he also wore a dark blue jacket with a tear in the top left corner, his jeans had the dust ball on the bottom and his shoes had the Pokémon league on them.

"Cool. I'm Leon. Maya sent me to... well I don't why I'm here to say hi I guess." He stood in the centre of the room awkwardly, before he reached into a pouch around his waist. "Here have a berry." And chucked over an oran berry. YES ORAN BERRIES FOR THE WIN! I devoured the blue, tasty morsel in on seamless munch, I saw his eyebrows rise slightly and I smirked.

"Sooo when do lessons finish?" I asked.

"Umm. Around 3 why." Oh great only 5 hours to waste. "Hey. who said we were going to waste it. I know. I'll show you around the school." And with that, he grabbed my arm and dragged me out into the corridors. Once again, I found myself being pulled around passed various rooms. All with small red doors, and what from outside looked like the stereotypical classrooms.

"This is the english room...And this is maths...Sceince...Move teacher class room. You only get to see her now and again." After a while of running, with reached a massive black doors. something stirred in my memory. Leon voice changed into a whisper. "This is the headmasters office. he doesn't come out much." Leon picked up the pace and we ran outside.

"No No NO! LIKE THIS!" Yelled a voice that sounded like... "Ahh hello Scarlet oh and Leon too." Varrik walked up to us, a load of boys behind him.

"Hi Varrik," I greeted, and he smiled back at me.

"I would love to chat but I must be off." He jogged past, shortly followed by the rest of the class. I spotted Shadow, Gaby, Heather, Maya and Rosalee. Who I might add was brushing her hair as she ran yelling.

"Please Sir, I will cry if my hair is ruined. It will take me HOURS to Fix it!" I smirked. Leon jogged along with a few of his friends, so I followed. After a jog of the field, which took FOREVER, it was time for lunch so Leon took me to the lunch hall, and we meet up with everyone. The girls were talking with a group of boys. Maya was sitting with Marcus, Shadow sat with some boy with purple spiky hair and violet eyes, he wore a blue t-shirt. If I wasn't used to this I would of stared. Heather, who surprised me, was laughing with a boy in a bright red t-shirt he had black hair and dark brown eyes. Gazing at me intently was a boy with Dark blonde hair and dark green eyes, he wore ripped jeans and a small sleeved T-shirt. Rosalee, of course, was surrounded by many Gijinka boys and was signing their hands. I mimed being sick to Leon and he laughed, as he sat down, he introduced me to the boys.

"This is Marcus as you know. The boy with the purple hair is Duplico, and this is Tyler but everyone calls him Ty. And on the end is Ben." They smiled and I smiled back. After we all were introduced, we got lunch, shepherds pie. I tried a mouthful and almost fainted, it was sooo good. I looked up and everyone was staring at me.

"W'ut." Roaslee grinned evilly.

"Have you ever had shepherds pie before?" She asked, I swallowed and shook my head. And everyone shrugged. Suddenly, a bell rang and we got up and went back outside.

"Well we've got PE and english for the rest of the day, sooo meet you back at the room?" Gaby asked and I nodded. I looked towards Leon.

"Well what next?" He put his hand on his neck looking nervous.

"Well I was only allowed the morning to show you around the classrooms, so I got lessons too." I stared for a moment, but then smiled.

"Nah that's fine. See you." And with that I walked off.

As I walked past the headmasters room, I froze, and tiptoed towards it. Don't ask me why, I just did OK. I put my ear against the door.

"But..."

"Nicola Please. Were doing the best for you and me. And everyone here." They might of been talking to someone about something like an upgrade for the library, but something told me they wern't. Footsteps came to the door, so I rushed off, back to the room.

_TaDa Done. There you go boys._ _Leave me comments if you like or (God Forbid) You don't like_. Sorry to Gara316 for missing out ben will not happen again!

_Onwards... XP_


End file.
